Mob Talker: The World Has Changed Pt1
by GoldBlockIngot
Summary: Minecraft story. After a long battle against Herobrine, Steve is accidentally frozen for ten million years, to awake into a world where the mobs have reclaimed Minecraftia, and are now peaceful. But Herobrine will not be beaten so easily. Will Steve and his new mob friends be able to beat the Lord of Darkness, his two daughters, and his army? References to Tekkit and Feed The Beast
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm GoldBlockIngot, call me Goldie. I'm here to showcase the officially unofficial greatest Mob Talker story of all time. I'm a regular Fanfic peruser, and when I read these stories, I'm quite disappointed. Most of the stories aren't finished, and tjhe ones that are, are all mushy and romancey. Well, Uncle Goldie's gonna change all that! This story, I PROMISE, will have an ending, and many sequels, so dont worry. The story will not be like any normal Mob Talker story you've read so far. It is more like a crossover between the Mob Talker mod and the Feed the Beast Ultimate modpack, with a few mods from other packs, like Unleashed, Unhinged and EE2 from Tekkit. If you dont know what these modpacks are, go check them out, they're really fun. Anyway, also, you are probably used to the mob girls being half mob, half human. But doesn't that involve... You know... In Bed Love? I can, with difficulty, see that for Endermen and Zombies, but Creepers? Skeletons? Spiders? Let alone Blazes, Silverfish, or, yuck, Ghasts? After much thought, I found the solution. (SPOILER ALERT) Steve will one day be frozen, and rescued EIGHT MILLION YEARS in the future, and the mobs have evolved into humanlike creatures, one of which Steve finds very attractive... Tje mobs will also have taken custody of Minecraftia, after certain events have stopped players from logging in. There will be action, adventure, technology, magic, romance,and lots of other blockerific stuff! So, without further ado, I give you, THE OFFICIALLY UNOFFICIAL GREATEST MOB TALKER/FEED THE BEAST STORY OF ALL TIME! (please leave a comment, make some fanart, or make spinoffs if you like, I'll be really happy if you do :D)


	2. Chapter 2: Dawn of A New World

LOCATION: SPACE

TIME: 4.5 BILLION YEARS AGO

Notch looked out at the newborn star, an enormous cube of hot gas, constantly fusing hydrogen into helium and producing tons of light and heat. This place would do perfectly. He waved his hand, and trillions of tons of rocks began to circle the star. The stars great gravity began to force all the rocks to form a ring arouund it. This was all Notch needed to do. Now he wanted to watch his world come to life. Thousands of small rocks collided with larger ones, which collided with the largest ones. Pulled together by gravity, the asteroids coalesced into a cube, glowing, as its surface was all lava. The unused rocks formed other cubes-planets-in different places around the star. Notch didn't care about them, only the third planet from the star seemed worthy. Suddenly, he noticed some smaller asteroids, more ice than rock, crashing into the second, third and fourth planets. Notch waited for a billion years, watching as the lava on the third planet cooled and became rock, and the ice asteriods melted and filled up the planets surface. Then, suddenly, a rogue planet, one in the wrong place, crashed into the third planet. Being only a little bit bigger, the third planet survived the impact, and now had it's own moon, created by the rubble of the rogue planet. This moon, churned the oceans with it's gravity, and, along with mineral carrying meteors, created the perfect grounds for life to form. Notch watched as the seabed of the planet broke up, and were pushed to the surface, forming land. He watched as DNA molecules formed, and created genes, then cells, then became bacteria. The bacteria became tiny organisms,which became shelled predators-arthropods- which ate other creatures. He watched as some arthopods became fish, which became amphibians, and slowly took over the land. Eon after eon, species after species, extinction after extinction, Notch watched.

LOCATION: WHAT IS NOW SIBERIA

TIME:400 MILLION YEARS AGO (THE PERMIAN EXTINCTION)

(Herobrine) ''You have not changed, my brother. You still watch creation, yet never assist. Even now, your precious life dies, and you do not even lift a hand to save it.''

(Notch) ''I would if I could, Herobrine. Or should I address you by your former name, Brian.''

(Herobrine) ''I left that miserable life in the dust, along with you!''

(Notch) ''I will not allow you to interfere. You must follow the rules, as must I.''

(Herobrine) ''Then you will die, along with your world!''

The battle raged on for eons, ending just before the evolution of humans. Herobrine was defeated and locked in the impenetrable core of the planet, the Void, never to escape, to spend the rest of eternity alone and powerless. Notch went back to watching the planet, He took his brothers words to heart. Could he find a way to protect his creation without personally interfering? He thought for many centuries, and finally found the answer. He would have to leave this place soon, to create another world full of life, perhaps. Before he left, he blessed the next human born, that he or she would become the Chosen One, who will protect the planet, known to the inhabitants as Minecraftia, should Herobrine ever return. A human who would start life unaware of the world of adventure, drama, romance, or anything else, and become the greatest hero in all of history. The human was found. His name remembered by every citizen of Minecraftia.

Steve.


	3. Chapter 3: And So It Begins

STEVE'S POV

They say knowledge is power. They say that you cannot have achievement without sacrifice. And in this story of my life this will be no different. For many years I have tried to grasp an concrete understanding of this world but with no avail. But the most powerful, most terrifying effect this world has brought upon me, is that for the long time I have been here, I have always thought this world was empty. That I was alone. But all that has changed. This is the story of my life. My many days and nights of torment knowing I might never see my family again if I couldn't find a way back home. My victories. My losses. My fights. My prosperities. My loves. My hates. My many thoughts about this strange world. And what a world, where ecological and scientific boundaries fail at each others back, with deserts on one front, tundras on another. Where mountains meet jungles, which meet plains,forests and oceans. where the day is fair, and the night is cold and scary. This is my story.

It starts with one man. No,I can't say that. He wasn't a man. I dont know what he was, but I did know he was pure evil. He looked just like me, believe it or not, but this was not just some rogue clone from a mod or something, he was real, sentient, independently thinking. His, no,it's name would bring any player to his or her knees.

Herobrine.

When I was young, back in 1.2.5, I was told that Herobrine had once been real, but was defeated in 1.1.2 by his brother Notch, to stop him from destroying the world. Other people said he was a glitch in the code of the game, others said he was just a legend, and never existed at all.

But now I know.

Its now 1.4.7, and I'm seventeen Minecraft years old. I punch wood. I kill mobs. I mine diamonds like anyone else. But people knew I had something else in me. Something amazing.

So, now, lets get on with it. My story. Actually up to one part, it's kind of boring. So I'll start at the most exiting bit, and explain along the way.

The nuke was reaching the final two minutes of its countdown. The mountain it was perched on was hard to climb, and I knew I could never get to it in time. The bomb, put there by mobs allied with Herobrine, would go off soon. This would set off a chain reaction, setting off other nukes in the area and kill every plant, animal, or player in their radius. I had to do something. Then I had an idea. The mod that introduced these nukes also had teleporters! In fact, there were some on the hill and on the ground near me. If I could hack into the frequency...

"ONE MINUTE TILL DETONATION" came an electronic voice. I was shaking now. I took a couple of circuits, and lashed them together with wires to craft makeshift transmitters. I jumped on to the teleporter and hoped for the best.

And it worked.

"TEN SECONDS"

Ok, I was doomed.

I started to run away, but hit a vat of helium coolant, knocking it over onto the nuke. The computer shut down moments before the nuke exploded, before freezing solid.

''How dare you, insolent wood puncher!'' came a voice from above.

I say voice, when I mean a sound like a microphone attached to a radio that hasnt been tuned for a full update, and thrown in an ocean biome. It was scratchy and almost like static. I'd know it anywhere.

''This isn't the first time I've ruined your plans, so stop being such a hater!'' I shot back. ''You're never going to win!''

''Oh, but I already have..."

I didnt understand this until I was shot in the back.

A skeleton was shooting me with a bow and a barrage of arrows flew toward me. I managed to dodge most but some hit me in the leg and arm. I felt blood trickle down through a grate at my feet. Badly wounded, I did the only thing I could. I angled myself perfectly, despite the wounds, and jumped off the mountain into a snow biome. Down into the freezing water.

It was around this time that the helium coolant boiled away, and the countdown resumed.

''FIVE''

''FOUR''

''THREE''

''TWO''

Just then, the remaining helium coolant poured out into the water, right on top of me.

''ONE''

The last thing i remember is that the lake froze solid.


	4. Chapter 4: The Age of The Mob

Steve was frozen. Not dead, but frozen solid inside the biomes icy waters. Yet it was what happened next which was amazing.

The blood that had flowed from Steves wounds dripped through the vent, into the nuke itself. When it went off, the blood was stripped down into pure DNA. The DNA was scattered through the world by the shockwave, and ended up in rivers, plants, even into the Nether and End, which were now much closer to the Overworld by another of Herobrines failed plans. The mobs inhabiting this area ate the plants and animals, and drank from the lakes and rivers, unknowingly absorbing Steve's human DNA. While Steve was frozen, strange things began to happen. With help from the nukes radiation, the human DNA was taken into each mobs genetic code, and began to control it, to steer the creepers, zombies, skeletons, spiders and Endermen onto a completely new evolutionary path.

Steve was still frozen.

A year passed, then five, then twenty, then one hundred. The mobs now expressed a common interest in wondering how the world worked.

Two hundred years passed, the one thousand, then ten millenia. The creepers now had a limited amount on how they could explode, the skeletons felt warmth and cold, and zombies created a single universal language instead of moans and groans.

Five hundred thousand years passed, then a million. Spiders were now using only two of their legs to hold things, and two to walk on, having lost the ability to use the other four, and were using flint tools to make fire. Endermen began to eat more giving them significant muscles and tissue.

Four million. All mobs in the game were advanced now, using tools and talking the same language, similar to English, and even looked like humans now, walking on two legs and skirmishing with stone swords now and again.

Six million. An ice age killed off all the weak or less intelligent of the mobs, but no whole species went extinct. Yet.

7,500,000 years.. Mobs now wore loose animal skins, leather and wool, to keep them warm through the nights. All except the spiders, who had invented sewing and wore much warmer clothes. Apparently, the "two legged spiders" had evolved to be much more intelligent than any of the others, but shared their knowledge with them. Endermen showed excellent artistic talents, entertaining and inspiring the other mobs to do better things. Zombies showed an interesting admiration for nature, and how the world worked.

7,990,000 more years. The creepers, zombies, skeletons, spiders and Endermen colonised different areas, over time forgetting the other species ever existed. Each forging empires, inventing new things, discovering new worlds, and colonising areas, It was almost a repeat of human history. If any human lived long enough (like Steve,but he was frozen in a now thawing snow biome),

thy would see a Roman Empire, a Siege of Troy, a Battle of Hastings, a Black Death, a Discovery of America, a War of the Roses,

two World Wars, and generally every human accomplishment since man evolved.

7,999,989 more years.

A creeper scientist, Carter Creeper,one of the only creepers known to have the same last name since last names were invented, broke his pickaxe trying to dig some ice samples near a particularly interesting snow biome. As he crafted a new one, he noticed a dark shape in a melting ice formation, and went to dig it out. Then he stopped and stared in disbelief. A human player. And alive too! But only just. He knew if the player was exposed to the warm atmosphere too quickly, after being frozen for so long, he would die almost instantaneously. So he dug him out very carefully and took him to his home.

''Daddy!'' came a small but firm voice at the door. ''Where were you?'' Carter's five year old daughter Cupa was on the porch building

a small house out of spruce planks. He quickly hid the giant ice block which held Steve by kicking it into the garden. It was probably wise for a little girl not to see a massive ice block with someone inside. She had already tried to climb over the neighbours fence to see the animals, and was now terrified of cats. ''Sorry honey, be there in a sec.'' he called back. If ''a sec'' meant 15 minutes, which was how long it took Carter to push the ice block into the garage, where he had his laboratory. He put Steve in the freezer and looked at the ice samples. ''Ok, so he should thaw out in eleven years, five months, two days.'' he told himself. Scientists talk to themselves a lot. Just then a message appeared on his phone. ''PROBLEM. COMMUNICATION LOST WITH SPIDER KINGDOM. FIND PROBLEM AND RE-ESTABLISH CONTACT.'' Carter was mystified. He typed back ''WILL DO, BUT NEED MORE INFO. HOW CAN SUCH A STRONG SIGNAL BE BROKEN?'' The reply came a while later. ''SPIDER KINGDOM HAS EXCEPTIONAL SATELLITE COMMUNICATIONS. TRANSMITTERS MAY BE FAULTY, BUT YOU MUST TAKE CARE. CAN'T RULE OUT DARK FORCES.'' Carter put down his phone and went inside to pack. It was a long trip to the Spider kingdom's capital, Arachnoss City.

Sorry this chapter is a litlle late, I had stuff to do. Be sure to watch this account, as I'm already planning a few sequels... Remember to comment and fav! Goldie, signing out!


	5. Chapter 5:The City Of The Spiders

After a week, it was time to head off. Carter said goodbye to Cupa, and left for the Spider Kingdom. Cupa was only five, but she could definitely take care of herself. When he reached Arachnoss City Airport, he took a taxi to the centre of the city. The spider species was the most advanced and intelligent of all mobkind. Carter couldn't imagine a world without this knowledge. ''Probably like the Dark Ages.'' he had once said. He looked up. There, in all its glory, was the Royal Offices and Administration Building, the tallest structure in the city, second only in Minecraftia to the Ender Kingdom's tallest. He went inside. ''Do you have an appointment?'' came the voice of the secretary behind an enormous desk. ''Sort of, I need to see the king. He's a friend of mine.'' said Carter. The secretary jumped down from the desk and Carter could see him now. He, like all spiders, had bright purple hair, blood red eyes, and grey and black clothes.

''Follow me.'' he said, leading Carter into a huge, empty foyer. Carter's head spun. This room alone must have taken up at least half the space in the building. ''You wouldn't like to fall from that height.'' he thought. Just then a booming voice called out.''Cartie! How have you been?'' Carter turned. There was only one person that had ever called him Cartie. ''Simon Spyderr. What a pleasant surprise!'' he called back.

Simon Webster Spyderr was the ruler of the Spider Kingdom, and was always jolly and always joking. A large, heavy set man, with a purple walrus mustache and a great, strong voice, he and his family were much beloved by his people. It was quite surprising, but despite the insult of having to live under the shadow of a single sovereign, no mob species had ever started a revolution. Mob rulers were always kind, and some had even given away their power to democracy. Most, including the spiders, had a reigning figurehead and a democracy together. Both had power over their states, and each were kept in a peaceful balance. Also, cave spiders were a main part of the species having been united with the spiders 190 updates ago.

''Listen Simon. I don't mind the jovial side or anything, it's just... we need to talk business. Business about The Circle.

''Oh. Well in that case, fire away.''

''The Circle told me we had lost communications contact with you, and they told me to check if everything was alright.''

''I didn't think anyoneone would hear about that.''

''Well, they did. Is there something wrong, Simon? You look tense.''

''It's fine, but...''

''But what?''

''Our communication transmitter dishes were badly damaged, I sent people to check it out, and then...''

Carter was very worried now. ''What happened?'' he asked.

''It was a setup. The dishes were sabotaged. These wierd things just came out of nowhere, and then, we lost contact.''

''Wierd things?" Did you see them?''

''We caught them on camera. I still don't know what they are, though. They don't even look moblike.''

''Do you have the footage? I'd like to see it.''

''Yes, here it is. I warn you though, it won't be pretty.''

A large television swiched on, and the horror of what had happened in the communications tower became known to Carter. The scene was that of strange, bone white humanoids, feral, green skinned people and tall, dark monsters, all attacking anything or anyone in sight.

''You see those things?, Carter?''

''Yes, Simon?'' This must be serious. Simon never called him Carter unless it was serious.

''Computer, freeze and magnify image at quadrant 2.''

The television image froze, then zoomed in on one point, ''What on Minecraftia is that?'' asked Carter.

''It appears to be a skeleton.'' Simon replied.

''The Skeleton Kingdom wouldn't dare attack! You have a treaty!''

''It's a very old treaty, almost three hundred years. And this is no ordinary skeleton. It has no flesh, just bones.''

''Oh, my Notch, there's so many of them! This is trouble!''

Simon sighed. ''If there was anyone who could tell us anything we don't already know, it would have been Silk.''

''Oh yes, your late wife. Sorry if I forgot.''

''It's okay.''

''You know, Silk never left you completely. What about Stephanie?''

''She's so young! I don't think she can help us here.''

''It wouldn't hurt to try.''

Simon was reluctant, but complied. ''Steph! Could you come here for a minute? Daddy needs your help!''

A young, loud voice shouted back. ''Okay, Daddy, but can you please move Vanessa out of my room? She keeps crying!''

''Well, she is one year old! And she's your sister, so be nice to her!''

There was silence, then all of a sudden, the voice came again. ''Well, Vanessa is still a spider! Wouldn't she have learned to talk by now?''

''Touche, darling. Now can you come here?''

''Okay!''

A few seconds later, a little girl, about the same age as Cupa, cartwheeled down the stairs. ''Oh, hi there, Mr. Carter! Are you helping Daddy too? If you are, then you won't need to be soon!'' A big smile flashed up on her face. Carter smiled back. She seemed like a very special spider. She had her fathers sense of humour and intelligence, but she mostly got her looks from her mother. She had very long purple hair, blazing red eyes, and not only had the intelligence of the spiders before her, but also seemed to be very agile and acrobatic, having seen her cartwheeling down a flight of stairs, which Carter thought was impossible.

''Stephanie, darling, is there anything we've missed in this picture? We don't think we've got the whole story.''

The little girl thought for a while, then spoke. ''Have you seen the teenage girl in the background?''

''Teenage girl? Where is she?''

Stephanie pointed to the top right corner. Spider cameras were very high definition, and Simon and Carter could easily tell now that there was in fact a girl, around eighteen, in the picture. She had purple hair, like the spiders, but she looked very Enderlike. She was wearing a long black coat, and appeared to be typing into a keypad on the side wall.

''Good work darling! I'll get you something special tomorrow!''

''Thanks Daddy, for letting me help! I gotta go find a way to shut Vanessa up!''

''Okay dear, but don't do anything stupid!'' Stephanie ran up the stairs, while Carter examined the screen.

''She's hacking into the system...'' said Carter.

''Our satellite defense systems are on that computer! They're the kingdoms only defense!''

''But, why?.. Why is a young girl doing this?''

''Maybe she's been decieved, and she believes what she is doing is right?''

Carter stood up. ''I think I need to go now.''

''Okay, but before you go, I have an idea of how to solve this mystery.''

''Whats that?''

''Maybe you should go and meet the other mob leaders. Not just the Kingdoms, but the others. Like the Silverfish Stronghold or the City of the Slimes. Maybe the Nether mobs know something about our mysterious teenage hacker.

''Good idea. I'll set off as soon as I can. Of course,after I spend some quality time with Cupa. You know, I wonder if Cupa and Stephanie should get to know each other. They'd make great friends.''

''Perhaps. Just watch out. As you know, Steph has a rather short temper...''

''Cupa knows how to take care of herself, and she can make friends easily.''

''Alright then.''

''Thanks for everything, Simon!''

''No problem, Cartie!'' He was back to normal.

As Carter left the building, no thought crossed his mind of the events that were yet to come...

Wow, what's this all about? Who is this mysterious hacker? What are the strange beings that accompanied her? Are the spiders safe, or at risk? Find out next week or so! Goldie, out!


	6. Chapter 6: Introducing Cupa

*These events take place eleven years in the future*

CUPA'S POV

I'm not a great person. I'm just your average, boring creeper girl. Which is more than I can say for my dad. He was a very famous scientist, a geologist to be exact. He's been all over Minecraftia, and he always sent me stuff that he had collected over the years. Also, whenever I asked him why he left, he'd always give a different story each time. Meh, must have had a few mishaps, everyone does. I live in the Creeper Kingdom,which I've never left. And I have my own house, it's not my dads. At least it was, because one day he told me to take the house, because he needed to leave for a very long time, perhaps without communication. He told me that if anything should happen, all I needed was behind the iron door in the basement. After that, he left, and I'm still waiting for him. He also told me not to open the door until the note block tune played, but I didn't know what it meant. Until today. I was sitting on a couch in my living room, doing what I did whenever I was bored. That is, taking a stack of gravel, placing the blocks down one at a time, and punching them until I had a stack of flint.

That's when I heard it. A tinkling, melodic tune, that brought back memories by the metric shit ton. That was when I remembered my dad's instructions, the ones that said aboout opening the iron door in the basement. I jumped up from the couch and ran down the stairs. I saw the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. After an hour of trying, I was nearly ready to blow it up. Then I remembered Basic Redstoning 101 in school. After my dad left, I couldn't bear to go back to school, but it was a good thing that I learned that iron doors can only be opened via a redstone signal on my last day there. I quickly grabbed a lever off one of the walls and put it by the door frame. I pulled it, and it opened. Inside was very cold and very wet. Then I heard something that scared the gunpowder out of me. A voice in the shadows.

''Hello?''

''AHH! WHAT THE NETHER ARE YOU DOING IN MY BASEMENT?'' I yelled out in panic.

''Ow! Stop shouting! Ohh, my head...''

''Sorry, I was startled. I didn't expect to see anyone down here. How long have you been here?''

''I don't know, my head hurts so much...''

''Well, whats your name?''

''Steve.''

''Well, Steve, why don't you come out of the shadows, and we can maybe find out what the Nether is going on here.''

''Okay.''

When I saw Steve, I nearly fainted because he was so hot...

STEVE'S POV

The first thing I saw when I left the corner of the room was a girl.

And not just any girl, she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had gorgeous auburn hair which tumbled out of a cute creeper hoodie, which seemed to bring out her bright, sunset yellow eyes. I fell in love as soon as I saw her.

''Are you okay?'' I don't know how long you've been in there.''

''Neither do I.'' I managed to say, with some difficulty, as I was lost in her eyes.

''I can get you some food and stuff to help you get back on your feet. I have something to help with your headache too.'' She seemed a little bit disoriented, not unlike myself. She left, then came back with a golden apple, which I quickly ate. As my strength returned, I decided to get to know this beautiful girl.

''I never caught your name, you know.'' I told her.

She flashed a cute smile. ''Sorry, I never told you. I'ts Cupa.''

''Thats a nice name.''

''It's from the Latin word cupio, meaning want or desire.''

''Wow, you know Latin?''

''No, that was my dad. Geologist and part time archeologist.''

''Sounds like a great guy. Is he home?''

''No, he's been gone for years.''

''Years?''

''Yeah, but I don't know why. He kept changing his story. The last time I saw him, he was all skittery, almost like something was...after him...'' She trailed off.

''Maybe we should drop this, and go outside.''

''Yeah, good idea.''

''Oh, and there's something I want to ask you.''

''Go for it, I'm an open door.''

''Isn't the expression 'an open book'?''

''Okay, whatever you say. What's your question?''

''Where did you get that cute hoodie? It's nice.''

''Meh, its just creeper fashion.''

''Oh, I see. It's just...did you say creeper?''

''Yeah, because that's what I am, a creeper.''

I jumped out of the way and onto the table. Cupa didn't seem that concerned, but she wasn't happy. She may be an amazing girl, but she was a creeper, and creepers are very dangerous.

''Uhh, Steve? Can you, you know, get off my table?

''Please don't blow me up! I wasn't trying to hurt you or anything?''

''What the Nether are you talking about? I know my way around a TNT block, but I'm not going to hurt you!''

''You're a creeper! Creepers blow players up!''

''But... I...Did you say player?''

''Stop trying to copy me, and tell me what's going on!''

''I'm as clueless as you, but I think I know who can help...''

Cupa ran to the kitchen, where she had gotten the golden apple, and punched the buttons of a green cellphone.

''Hey... I have a really wierd problem...No...No...You know, I'll just come over...Oh, wow...Yeah, okay. So, the Biometanical Gardens?

Okay...Alright,bye!''

''She put down the phone, and turned to me.

''Okay, Steve,we're going to straighten this mess out, then maybe we can...y'know, be friends...''

''I was taught that you should never be friends with mobs. I have heard that song, and where I'm from,creepers are when I saw you, I knew there was something different here. Do all creepers look like you do?

''Yeah, more or less.''

''Well, I'm stumped, because the only creepers I've ever seen look like this.'' I drew a picture of a creeper on a piece of scrap paper, and showed it to her.

''Oh, my Notch... this is getting wierd. C'mon, it's time we went to the Biometanical Gardens. It's in the middle of town.''

''Lead the way,Cupa.'' I said to her.

Will Steve learn of his destiny? Will he be able to comprehend what has happened to him? What does the past eleven years hide from us? Find out next time, when Goldie reveals all!


	7. Chapter 7: Andr The Endergirl

CUPA'S POV

I took Steve to the Biometanical Gardens, where I was going to meet up with my best friend Andr. When Steve saw the massive amounts of plant life in the Gardens, he could barely speak.

''I didn't know Minecraftia had such beautiful plants.''

''They're not naturally occouring in vanilla Minecraft, they're added by mods, like Biomes A Plenty, Natura, Forestry and Extrabiomes. Though they've really been accepted as normal here.''

''What does vanilla Minecraft mean?"

''The parts of Minecraft that aren't added by mods. They call it vanilla, because it's plain and boring.''

''That's my life you're talking about.''

''Alright, sure.''

We went into the tree section of the Gardens, where Andr said she would be waiting. We loved coming here to admire the oaks, spruces, acacias, birches and jungle trees, not to mention the modded trees like jacarandas, hellbarks, loftwoods, wenges, balsas, and redwoods. I saw Andr sitting under a yellow meranti, in the shade. She was an Ender, so she was tall for her age, about eighteen. She was wearing her usual long black boots, black coat and black hat with purple eyes on it. She saw us, and got up, then teleported over to us.

''Hey Cupa!'' she said in her usual cheery way.

''Hi Andr, how ya doing?''

''Just fine. So, you have a problem? Oh wait, I see whhat it is...'' She turned around and looked at Steve, a smug grin on her face.

''Who's this guy? Is he your boyfriend?''

I knew exactly what she was thinking, and quickly spoke up. ''Woah, woah, woah! Not that kind of a problem! Steve here is acting all wierd and stuff. He got all whack when he found out I was a creeper! Then he says he doesn't know what a mod is! And I found him in my basement!'' I gave her the drawing Steve had given to me, the one with the wierd skinny thing Steve was afraid of.

''He also said the only creepers he's ever seen look like this.''

Andr thought for a couple of ticks, then spoke. ''Wow, this is wierd. I can think of only two conclusions. One, Steve is retarded.''

''Andrea Manning-Portman, Steve is not retarded. I said.

''How do you know?''

''Uhh, I'm not retarded.''

''Cause he says he isn't.''

''Good point. That bring me to conclusion two. Steve has been alive for eight million years.''

''How could you possibly know that?'' I asked.

''Easy, he recognises what creepers look like all that time ago.''

''Okay, he is retarded.''

''Hey! It is possible!'' Steve said defensively.

''How?'' I asked him.

''Well, the last thing I remember was liquid helium pouring out into a lake I was hiding in. Don't ask why, I don't remember.''

''Is it possible? Could you have been frozen all those years?'' I said.

Andr wasn't buying it. ''There's no way. Your blood would freeze and expand, bursting your arteries, and ice crystals would destroy your cells.''

''Girl, you crazy. Most of Minecraftia doesn't follow gravity, let alone cellular deterioration. Whatever that means.''

''Alright, suppose he did. And he would survive how?''

''Hey, you know what that means? He's a human, not a player!''

''Is there a difference?'' Steve asked.

''Hang on, I'm getting a news report on my phone.'' Andr said.

''Woah, you listen to the news? Not many people I knew did.'' Steve asked. That's so cool! Say, what's a phone?''

Andr shrugged. ''I like to keep well informed. And a phone is a machine that lets you talk to people biomes away.''

''Wow.''

''Anyway, the report says they've lost communications contact with the Zombie Kingdom... Oh, shit. Cupa, this is bad.''

''Why?'' asked Steve.

''Because it's happened before. It could mean the end of Minecraft.'' I told him.

''How? Why? What's going on?''

''Okay, let me tell him, Cupa. I know what I'm talking about.'' Andr told me.

''All yours, Andr.'' I said to her.

''Okay Steve, listen up. A couple of hundred thousand years ago, Minecraftia updated to a modpack called Feed The Beast. This opened up new possibilities for the mobs living there. There was a glitch in the game that stopped players logging in. This meant mobs could take custody of Minecraftia. Around the fifth century BJ, that is, before Jeb_, each mob species chose a mod in which they were most specialised. The Skeletons chose Flan's Weapons Mod, the Enders, Buildcraft and Thermal Expansion, the Zombies, Forestry and Natura, and the Spiders, IndustrialCraft and Gregtech. The Creepers chose to stay with vanilla Minecraft.

Other mob species chose different mods. Now, one day, eleven years ago, we lost contact with the Spider Kingdom. A few months later, there was a huge attack on the Spiders. The entire kingdom was destroyed, and any survivors disappeared entirely.''

''Oh, my Notch.'' Steve said. ''So, no more spiders?''

''Well, there are rumours that a couple of spiders survived. Like, two. But it's probably just false hope. Anyway, everyone blamed the skeletons, since they were closest democratically, and had the capable weapons to destroy a Kingdom. They have always denied it, though. The Skeleton King himself said that if the rumours were true, and there were some spiders left, he would personally apologize. Now, apparently, the same thing is happening to the Zombie Kingdom.''

''The Zombie Kingdom is mostly agricultural.'' I told Steve. ''It supplies food to the other three Kingdoms. If it gets destroyed...''

''Minecraftia will starve.'' Steve finished solemnly.

''We have to get to the Zombie Kingdom and stop it from being totalled!'' Steve said.

''How can we do anything?'' Andr asked him.

''I'm a player. Or human. Or whatever. Anyway I'm supposed to stop these things! And I will!''

''Well, I'm coming too!'' I told Steve.

Andr sighed. ''Well then, I'm coming too. That's what friends are for, right?''

''Well then. lets GOOOOOO!'' Steve shouted, then ran off.

''Uhh, Steve?'' I called out. ''The Zombie Kingdom is that way!''

So, Steve knows what's happened, and the Zombies are in danger! Will they meet the same fate as the Spiders, at the hands of a mysterious, dark, ancient force? Find out next time! Please drop a comment if you want more, and later in the story I might add humans! Goldie's gotta go now! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8: Yaebi And The Zombies

LOCATION: END DIMENSION, EXACT REGION UNKNOWN

TIME: 6:00 PM

The girl in the grey dress sat and watched the Dimension Window. She saw the three would-be heroes. Steve, Cupa and Andr, they were called. She watched as they packed up to go to the Zombie Kingdom. Her pet, a large skeletal snake with two heads one of which was at the tail, slept at her ankles. Just then, a second girl appeared. She flew down on big, leathery wings, and landed right next to the first girl. She had long purple hair, and was wearing a big, black coat. She was the one who took down the high-tech defenses of the Spider Kingdom. There was nobody except these two girls anywhere in sight, so she talked to the other girl, who was still watching the heroes.

(Girl 2) ''So, these are the guys.''

(Girl 1) ''Yes, but they don't look like much.''

(Girl 2) ''You're right there. I can't see how these three can stop us, or Father.''

(Girl 1) ''Yes, but Father has given orders. Take the Wheel, destroy the Zombie Kingdom, kill these three. You got that, Valerie?''

(Valerie) ''Yes, okay? I know the deal. I've been there before, eleven years ago. You only started this two years ago, Willow.''

(Willow) ''Right. This shouldn't be that hard, after all you're the Ender Dragon, and I'm a Wither. They have no chance.''

(Valerie) ''Father sent out a couple of asassins to deal with them. C'mon, we gotta head out now. Tonight's the big raid on the Zombies.''

(Willow) ''Okay. Get the explosives, Val. Tonight's gonna be fun.''

(Valerie) ''Only you can have fun, and yet never show any emotion.''

(Willow) ''So far, we have the Lapotronic Energy Orbs, Energy Flow Circuits and Data Control Circuits from the Spiders. Next, we need the Giant Water Wheel from the Zombie Kingdom. With every part we collect, we're one step closer to freeing Father from the Void, and he can re-create the world as his empire.''

(Valerie) ''Emperor Herobrine the Invincible. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?''

LOCATION: CREEPER KINGDOM TRAINYARDS

TIME: 8:30 PM

ANDR'S POV

(Me) ''Wait, this is what we're travelling in?''

(Cupa) ''Yep! She's kinda makeshift...''

(Steve) Does makeshift mean completely crap nowadays? Cause that's what it looks like to me.'' *Gets slapped on the back of the head*

Cupa was referring to a rusty old diesel style train, with broken axles, fading paint and an engine block that looked like it had bats living in it. I couldn't believe my eyes at how disgusting this thing was.

(Me) ''This thing can't even move!''

(Cupa) ''Uhh, yes it can. I fixed the engine.''

(Me) ''I didn't know you did Traincraft!"

(Cupa) ''I don't, but I did find an old blueprint of an engine in a tree once. I built the engine, and installed it into this old train I found. It'll definitely work.''

Cupa pulled out a piece of yellowing paper, which had diagrams of piston chambers, fuel injectors, and other wierd things arranged in an engine shape. In the bottom left corner was the initials V.S.

(Cupa) ''Cmon guys, all aboard!''

(Steve) ''She is so awesome...''

THREE HOURS LATER...

It was completely dark when the rusty old train finally seized up and died.

(Me) ''Well this is just great! I'm heading home! You guys can carry on chasing this little mystery all you like, but I'm not. Goodbye!''

When Cupa heard this, she pleaded with me to stay, but she couldn't convince me. Until, of course, she used her secret weapon. She sat on the ground and stared at me with big, sad puppy dog eyes. She even whimpered a bit.

(Cupa) *sniff* ''I thought we were friends...''

(Me) ''I...We...Okay, fine! I'll stay! At least I can get a good night's sleep in a motel or something.''

Cupa immediately got up and hugged me.

(Cupa) ''Aww, you're the best best friend ever!''

I rolled my eyes.

(Steve) ''Hey, what's that light over there?''

(Me) ''Hey! That's Gravestone City, the capital of the Zombie Kingdom! We made it!''

(All of us) ''YEAH!''

YAEBI'S POV

I sat in front of my father's tombstone. It had been almost a decade since he passed away. He was the only one in the entire Kingdom who cared about me. I was raised a vegetarian, and so was ridiculed by the other flesh-eating zombies. I hated how they treated me, calling me a hippie and throwing carrots and potatoes at me. I swore on my father's grave I would become the greatest zombie the world has ever seen to prove to them, and myself, that they were wrong. I live on my own now, in a house made out of acacia, oak and redwood, on the outskirts of Gravestone City, dreaming of the day I could live an amazing adventure, and maybe even get a girlfriend...

And then it happened.

I was sitting on my front porch, munching on an apple, when I heard three voices.

(Steve) ''Wow, this is what the zombies have become? I feel really bad about what I did to them now, looting their dungeons, making XP farms, zombie apocalypse minigames...''

(Cupa) ''It's ok now, Steve. Mob drops are now synthesized, XP is made by bees, and we have cooler minigames than that.''

(Andr) ''I just wish we had somewhere to sleep...'' *yawns*

Just then, four crazy looking mutant things came out of some bushes, and started running toward the three people. Two were green, ugly looking things, and two were white, carried bows and had no skin or flesh. I instinctively grabbed my two Survivalist Swords and, with a strange, primal urge to kill, took off after them, to save these travellers.

STEVES POV

We were taken by surprise by the two zombies and skeletons while we were walking to the middle of town. Cupa and Andr were shocked so badly at the sight of these things, they very nearly blacked out. I didn't have any items beyond what Cupa had given me, and none of them dealt any significant damage. We were doomed. An arrow whizzed by my shoulder, and reminded me of the skeleton that had spilled my blood during the battle with Herobrine. My life flashed before my eyes. Eight million years I had lived, and now I was going to die at the hands of a tiny gang of mobs...

Suddenly, a mysterious figure jumped out, carrying two amber coloured swords. He plunged one of the swords into a zombies back, then slashed him in half. The other zombie lunged for him, but he cut off it's head and it rolled down the street. The skeletons shot at him, and he ducked and rolled like a ninja and deflected the arrows back at them, killing one, wounding the other. It tried to escape, but the ninja guy threw a splash potion of healing, which killed it like a grenade.

(Cupa) ''Ohh, my aching... wait, we're not dead?''

(Andr) ''We're not dead! We're not dead!''

(Me) YEEAAAAHH BABY!''

(Mysterious Ninja Guy) ''Look's like you three are okay.

(Me) Are... are you Batman?''

(Mysterious Ninja Guy) ''Uhh, no. My name is Yaebi Zombleton.''

(Cupa) ''Wierd name.''

(Me) Really, Cupa.

(Cupa) ''Shut up.''

While me and Cupa were arguing, Andr looked like she had seen a ghost.

(Andr) *really freaked out* ''Uhh, Yaebi... Turn around...''

We all turned and saw it. A big, hairy body. Eight spindly, striped legs. Fangs that dripped poison. Six red, staring eyes. Looking directly at us. A spider. From my time.

(Cupa, Andr and Yaebi) ''WHAT THE NETHER IS THAT THING?''

(Me) ''It's a spider!''

(Andr) But... They're...''

(Cupa) ''Apparently not after all!''

(Me) ''Yaebi! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!''

(Yaebi) '' I don't know if I can! It looks like it has an exoskeleton, like a bee! I'm not sure if a sword will do it! That and I don't want to go near it!''

(Me) ''Yaebi, give me that sword. I'll deal with it!''

Yaebi tossed me one of his amber coloured swords and I caught it. The spider lunged for me, and I ran the sword through it, in the soft underbelly. It dripped deep red blood, and fell down dead.

(Cupa) ''How...how can that be a spider?''

(Me) *snaps fingers* ''That's it.''

(Andr and Cupa) ''What's it?''

(Me) ''A backdate! That's how these things are created!''

(Yaebi) ''What's a backdate?''

(Me) ''Okay guys, my turn to tell a story. One day, I was fighting...evil, and I was frozen in a snow biome. Eight million years later, I woke up to find the mobs had evolved to look like humans. That's because Minecraft updates quite a lot. A backdate cancels out the updates, and lets you play an earlier version of Minecraft. Someone has activated a backdate, and is devolving mobs from this time, into monsters from my time.''

(Andr) ''That's a good idea, how about we refer evolved creatures as mobs, and these devolved creatures as monsters.''

(Cupa) ''I get it! When the Spider Kingdom was destroyed, the survivors disappeared. Maybe they were backdated into those...''

She pointed to the dead spider. ''Oh Notch, that means we killed an innocent mob...''

(Yaebi) ''Steve did it! Not me!''

Just then, huge explosions ripped down the skyscrapers of the city. The streets were full of zombies trying to escape. Fires raged everywhere.

(Yaebi) ''OH MY NOTCH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!''

(Cupa) ''Exactly what we thought would happen...''

Oh my Notch! The Zombie Kingdom is under attack! What will Steve and his friends do? Just what are these boss mob girls up to? Will it mean the end of Minecraftia? Find out next time! -Goldie!

P.S. Valerie and Willow aren't part of Mob Talker, but were inspired by a Deviantartist called Vikko2. Go check out what they look like at: .com

P.P.S. Like how it's going? Want to suggest a few plot lines? Drop me a review, with your ideas, and they might end up in the story!

Goldie, out!


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle of Gravestone

CUPA'S POV

Steve and I watched as Gravestone City turned to rubble. Andr and Yaebi were covering their eyes, partly due to the horror, partly because of the blinding light and searing heat of the explosions.

(Steve) ''Well, finally some action! C'mon guys, lets save the Zombies!'' Steve then muttered something like; 'I never thought I'd say that out loud.'

(Me) ''We can't attack all of them! We'll never make it!''

(Steve) ''Then we'll make sure not to go for all of them. There!''

A small group of zombies were surrounded by zombies and spiders, and weren't going to last long.

(Steve) ''You ever done a battle cry before?''

(Me) We've never even fought before!''

(Steve) ''Then watch and learn.''

Steve ran down a hill screaming ''LEROOOOOYY JEEEENKINSSSS!'' or something, and ran blindly into the horde of monsters. I watched as he brutally executed them, and led the mobs to safety. He was so stubborn, yet so cute. Andr and Yaebi were watching too, and they were going in too, whether I wanted them to or not.

(Andr) ''C'mon Yaebi, lets smash them up.''

(Yaebi) ''I don't know if I can...''

(Andr) ''What are you talking about? You were amazing!''

(Yaebi) ''Oh, right. That happens sometimes, but not always. I'm not actually that skilled, or smart, or generally cool. In fact, everybody laughs at me, at how I'm a loser.''

(Andr) ''You are not a loser. I used to think that, you know. I was always shy, and I kept to myself. I beat up anyone who looked me directly in the eyes, I was so insecure. Now, I'm confident enough to take on all this. Because I believed I could.''

(Yaebi) ''You're right. And I'm going to prove it. Steve, can I have my sword back? I'm trying to keep them at around the same durability.''

(Steve) ''Okay, I'm done with it anyway. I'll make a new one out of this iron I found.''

(Me) ''You found iron? What else did you find?''

(Steve) ''Lots of stuff, right here.''

An explosion had blown apart a chest, and the loot was all over the floor. There was iron, bronze, apiaries, all manner of Forestry stuff. The was also TNT, gunpowder, and flint and steels. Now we're talking.

I grabbed as much as I could hold, and met up with Steve and the others.

(Yaebi) ''Are we ready?''

(Andr) ''We can't save the city, but we can save most of the people.''

(Me) ''Okay, Me and Steve will stop more monsters coming in, you guys get everyone out.''

(Steve, Andr and Yaebi) ''GOT IT!''

We then ran into the burning city. I split up from the others and ran to one side of a large bridge. I put TNT blocks on the huge supports, then I looked down for some reason. I saw the bridge overlooked a massive river, There was a large waterwheel to my left, turning from the flow of the rapid, churning water. Nothing could get across that. I went back to putting explosives on the bridge supports, when I heard a huge groaning sound. The enormous waterwheel was ripped off it's axle, and I could see hundreds of mobs trying to carry it. Why in Minecraftia would mobs need such a big wheel?

(Loud Voice) ''That's it! We got it!''

(Another Voice) ''You don't have to make such a big deal about it, Val.''

(First Voice) ''This is a big thing! It's exciting!''

I got down and looked at what was happening. There were two girls, both in their late teens, pushing the waterwheel as well as the monsters. The first had steel grey hair, eyes and clothes, and looked like she didn't care about anything in Minecraftia, no matter how cool. The other had purple hair, striking magenta eyes, and a large black coat. Oh, and she also had dragon wings.

(First Girl) ''Go call the rest of the army, and tell them to kill everyone.''

(Second Girl) ''On it.''

She then jumped up onto some rubble, and flew to the other side of the bridge. I ran back and met up with the others.

(Yaebi) ''We got everyone we could out.''

(Me) ''Awesome, now you guys gotta help us out. There's a massive army on the way across that bridge. You gotta buy me enought time so I can blow it up.''

(Steve, Andr and Yaebi) ''That we can do.''

We grabbed as many blocks as we could, and ran out to the bridge. The monsters had already started crossing, so we had to work fast. We layed down cobblestone, fences, bricks, wood, anything we could find, to make a big wall, spanning the entire bridge's width. The monsters couldn't get past it. Suddenly, something hit the wall, and blasted it to bits.

(Voice) ''You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?''

We looked back. Standing about twenty blocks away was the purple haired dragon girl, with thousands of monsters, some I had never seen before. Huge blobs of green goo. Flaming gold-coloured things with rods spinning around them. Enormous white tentacled beasts raining death from the skies. There were also tiny silver worms trying to climb up to where we were standing.

(Andr) ''I took genetic sciences in school, so I know what the mob species these things backdated from are. Except her.''

(Steve) ''I believe she is an Ender Dragon.''

(Yaebi) ''What do you know about Ender Dragons that can help us?''

(Steve) ''Uhh, lets see. One in every generated world, hardest mob in Minecraftia to beat, ages one year for every thousand years that passes...''

(Me) ''Wait, so she's at least... uhh...eighteen THOUSAND!?''

(Dragon Girl) ''As a matter of fact, I am. You know, I'm in a good mood today, so just get out of our way, and I'll let you live.''

(Steve) ''Come and get us, lizard brain.''

(Dragon Girl) ''I'd prefer you call me by my actual name. It's Valerie, by the way. And it's the last name you'll ever hear.''

(Yaebi) ''Nowhere to go.''

(Andr) ''We're dead.''

(Me) ''Not yet.''

Then I lit the redstone fuse, and the whole bridge collapsed. The mob army fell into the river. Only those who could fly, including Valerie, escaped. We landed on a piece of bridge, and I blacked out.

That was quite makeshift, so it took me a little while to write. Hope you enjoyed this addition, and as always, leave a comment if you want to add a plot idea or want to say how mega awesum this story is! Next chapter will be a bit late, as my computer is playing up, so I got to get it fixed. In the meantime, here's a puzzle:

If one Minecraft day is 20 minutes, how long is eight million Minecraft years? Goldie's out of here! See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10: Living the High Life

LOCATION: GOLDENFLOW RIVER

TIME: 7:38 AM

YAEBI'S POV

I was the first to wake up. Apparently the piece of bridge that we had landed on had saved our lives, because it could float like a raft, and had carried us down the river. I sat up and woke the others.

(Steve) ''Ow, I feel like there was a griefing party in my head...''

(Andr) ''If it wasn't broken before, it is now.''

Cupa was badly hurt. We had to get her to a doctor.

(Steve) ''Is she gonna be okay? Tell me she is!''

(Andr) ''Relax, Steve. She looks okay for the moment. She's been in far worse.''

Steve sat next to Cupa. He tried talking to her, but she was too shocked to reply. What we just went through was almost too much for us to handle. We had to be ready next time. And there will be a next time.

(Andr) ''Where do we go now?''

(Me) ''If I know my trees, and trust me, I do, I can safely say those are Ghostwoods, only grown in the Skeleton Kingdom.''

(Steve) ''Can't wait to meet some skeletons that aren't trying to kill me.''

(Andr) ''And maybe we'll be able to see...''

Just then, our raft ran aground, but we couldn't walk. Then, three heavy set men wearing light grey suits ran over to us. They started talking, but it was the prim, female voice in the back that really stood out. I couldn't believe my ears...

STEVE'S POV

I offered to carry Cupa, but one of the men said he would do it, and that I didn't need to worry. Yaebi and Andr were acting wierdly, all exited and stuff.

(Andr) ''Oh my Notch there is no way this is possible... Oh my Notch, oh my Notch, Oh my NOOOTCHHHH!''

(Voice) ''You ended up near my mansion, so naturally I came to help.''

(Yaebi) ''Yep, it's her all right.''

A beautiful woman appeared from out behing a couple of the men. To be honest, she wasn't wearing much, and on her back, she carried a deadly looking longbow. She had fairly long silver hair, which was tied into two silver pigtails. She flashed a million diamond smile at me.

(Me) ''Who is she?''

(Andr) ''Cindy Esquelita.''

(Me) ''Ohhhh... Who's that?''

(Yaebi) ''Shhhh, Steve. She's sensitive.''

(Me) ''But I...''

(Yaebi) ''SHHHH!''

(Cindy) ''You guys wanna come in? I know some guys that can help with your creeper friend.''

(Andr) ''You bet we wanna come in! We'll never get this opportunity again!''

(Cindy) ''Okay then, follow me.''

As we went in the giant mansion, Andr told me about Cindy.

(Andr) ''Cindy Esquelita is one of the most influential people in Minecraftia. Actress, model, singer, there's almost nobody in the Four Kingdoms who don't know who she is. She really doesn't like it when people act like that. That's why Yaebi was trying to shut you up 's always kind and helpful to anyone who needs help.''

(Me) ''She sounds amazing.''

LOCATION: END DIMENSION, SAME PLACE AS BEFORE

TIME: 5:48 PM

(Herobrine) ''You fools! How could you be any worse!''

(Valerie) ''I didn't know they set up explosives!''

(Herobrine) ''Thanks to your stupidity, we have lost almost a third of our current army! At least your sister hasn't failed completely.''

(Willow) *sarcastically* ''Wow, good old fatherly praise.''

(Herobrine) ''They are expecting us now. You can no longer completely destroy Kingdoms without being noticed. From now on you will use stealth and secrecy to obtain the components for the Machine.''

(Valerie) ''Aww, that was my favourite part.''

(Willow) ''Well, maybe you should of thought about that before you set us back months.''

(Herobrine) ''You have your orders. Go to the Skeleton Kingdom, and bring back the next component.''

With that, Herobrine disappeared. He was only a magical projection, as he could not yet escape the Void. Valerie and Willow left the room to get ready for the next retrieval mission.

(Willow) ''Oh, and Val. If you mess this up, Chaos gets lizard for dinner.''

The twelve-foot bone snake Willow was stroking licked it's jaws hungrily.

(Valerie) ''I'm a reptile, not a lizard. My Enderness is the only reason I have warm blood.''

With that, they walked through a portal, and left the End.

(Andr) ''Three, two, one.''

As soon as Andr had said one, the room was filled with Cupa's screams of exitation.

(Cupa) ''Oh my Notch, this isn't real! This has to be a dream! OHHHHH MY NAWWWWCCHH! CINDY ESQUELITA'S MANSION!''

(Me) ''Glad to see she's okay!''

(Yaebi) ''Cmon guys, Lets watch a couple of her movies on this awesome TV!''

(Me) ''That is not a TV, that is a movie screen.''

(Cindy) ''Yep, it's pretty big alright.''

(Me) ''Oh, hi. Didn't hear you come in.''

(Cindy) Wow, never knew anybody who could act so calmly around me.''

(Me) ''I...uhh...don't get out much.''

(Cindy) ''Okay, sure. By the way, thought you guys might want to see this.''

Cindy flicked on the massive TV, and we saw a news bulletin. It showed us saving the citizens of Gravestone City, and the massive explosion on the bridge.

(Cindy) ''Looks like you guys are heroes. Though they do think you're dead. I can always tell them your'e okay.''

(Andr) ''Best not to. Just in case whoever did this is looking for revenge.''

(Me) ''Valerie the Ender Dragon. As cold as she is hot.''

(Cupa) ''Don't flirt with the enemy.''

(Me) ''Hey, you gotta admit...''

The TV suddenly changed to say that there had been a break in at the bank in the easternmost skeleton-occupied city. The thieves had taken the entire supply of gold and copper, but had left all the diamonds, platinum, and other high value things. They had also taken the vault doors Electromagnets.

(Andr) ''Why would they need that stuff?''

(Cupa) ''It has to be Valerie. I also saw her, along with other mobs, taking a giant waterwheel from Gravestone City There was also another girl with her.''

(Yaebi) ''If there's any place that has the answers, it'll be the Ender Kingdom Archives. They have every event since writing was invented written down in there. In triplicate.''

(Me) ''Well, that's our next stop, is it?''

(Andr) ''No way.'' She set down a map of the Kingdoms. The kingdoms were green, just outside them was dark green, and the rest of the map was all black. We have a short amount of time before the next strike. We'll never get to the Ender Kingdom in time unless...''

(Yaebi) ''We cut through the Outlands.'' He drew a line across where we were, across the black, to the Ender Kingdom.

(Me) ''And the Outlands are the black area?''

(Cupa) ''Yes, and a place where no sane mob will ever set foot. Anywhere outside the Kingdoms is extremely dangerous. Nobody has ever returned from the Outlands. Alive, that is.''

(Me) ''Well, it's a good thing I'm not totally sane then, because I'm going.''

(Andr) ''Then we're coming too. We probably won't be seeing you again personally, Cindy. I mean, Miss Esquelita, so I would like to thank you for you hospitality.''

(Cindy) ''About that. Do you think I could come along too? You might need a 23 year old archery pro slash international celebrity along, Besides, I've never gone on a real adventure before, only in my movies.''

(Yaebi) ''We would love that. (Oh my notch I feel like squealing like a girl...)''

Sorry for the late chapter, had to get my computer fixed. Remember to fav and drop a review with a plot idea if you like! -gOLDIE


	11. Chapter 11: The Return of the Spiders

LOCATION: BORDER OF SKELETON KINGDOM

TIME: 9:45 PM

ANDR'S POV

(Steve) ''Well, this looks like a good place to set up camp.''

(Cupa) ''Yeah, you can just sit next to the one you care about and just watch the stars...''

(Steve) ''What?''

(Cupa) ''Uhh, nothing! Just boring creeper stuff! Heheh...''

(Me) ''Hey, Cindy! Need help carrying that?''

(Cindy) ''Uhh, no thanks. I got it.''

We sat down near a small campfire that Steve had lit, apparently using nothing but a piece of flint and a small piece of iron. Cindy was still carrying around a huge box that she had insisted on bringing. And there was no arguing with a celebrity. Meh, it probably just contained shoes or something. Steve started telling us stories of his many adventures in the age of the players.

(Steve) ''...so when I gave him the glowstone, it turned out he said redstone! I nearly crapped myself when I heard that! That was like twenty minutes of my life wasted.''

(Cindy) Well, sometimes you just got to...''

We were interrupted by a low flying Skeleton delivery plane flying low nearby. The skeletons were masters of Flans Weapons Mod, which apparently contained aircraft. The plane dropped a crate into some nearby woods, then flew off.

(Me) ''Planes don't normally fly that low. And they certainly don't normally drop crates in the middle of nowhere.''

(Cupa) ''It could be Valerie and friends. We gotta be careful.''

(Yaebi) ''Maybe we should just stay away.''

(Steve) ''What, and miss this chance to take Lizard Queen out once and for all? We have the element of surprise now. Besides, she's gonna pay for what she did to Cupa...''

(Cupa) ''Aww, thanks, Steve.''

(Steve) ''Uhh, I didn't mean in that... No, wait...uuuuhhhhh...''

(Me) ''He just doesn't want any of us to die.''

(Steve) ''Yes! that's it! Thank you, Andr.''

(Me) ''No probs.''

(Yaebi) *Sigh...*

(Cindy) ''Something up, Yaebi?''

(Yaebi) ''It's just that... Well, you're all really becoming great friends. Steve, you're getting quite attached to Cupa.''

(Steve) ''Uhh...''

(Yaebi) ''Andr, You're getting all friendly and stuff with Cindy.''

(Me) ''Can't argue with that.''

(Yaebi) ''That just leaves me... I wish there was someone out there who I could be best friends with. Maybe, if I'm lucky, more than just friends...''

(Cupa) ''You mean as in a girl, right?''

(Yaebi) ''Yeah, what did you think I meant?''

(Cindy) ''If I've learned anything from my romance movies, it's that when you meet your true love, theres a spark, like a sudden but pleasant electric shock, and your hearts and souls are forever entwined...''

(Steve) ''Wow, did you just make that up just now?''

(Cindy) ''No, it's just one of the lines from 'Love Burns Like Netherrack'.''

(Steve) ''Sounds like a real chick flick.''

(Yaebi) ''How about we take a break from interfering with my love life, and go check out that crate.''

AT THE CRATE'S LANDING SITE...

(Me) ''Cupa, help me pry it open.''

(Cupa) ''Why can't I just blow it open?''

(Me) ''Because whoever sent for the crate is coming to get it. We don't want them to just run away, or worse.''

(Cupa) ''Doesn't matter anyway, Steve's got it down.''

I looked over and saw Steve whacking the crate with an iron axe. Two minutes, and one huge crash later, a hole appeared in the wood.

(Cindy) ''What's in there?''

I looked inside. There were circuits, ingots of refined iron, brass, invar, electrum, aluminium, titanium and chrome, and cells filled with various elements and chemicals. Copper wires, heating coils, coolant cells, machine blocks, all of it either IndustrialCraft or Gregtech. The mods mastered by the Spiders.

There was a rustle in the bushes. We all quickly darted away from the crate and hid. The rustling grew louder...

And a pig came out of the bush. We all breathed a sigh of relief. We looked up again to look around and see if it was safe to take another look at the crate.

(Cupa) *whispering* ''Well, it looks safe enough.''

(Me) *whispering too* ''Wait. Something isn't right. Where's the pig?...''

Then something jumped out of a tree and landed on the crate. It was a person, and seemed quite feminine...

It then grabbed a raw porkchop and ate it. Maybe I was wrong about the feminine part. It eyed the hole that Steve had made. We held our breath.

(?) ''Stupid delivery guys, why don't you drop it in a hole next time.''

(Steve) ''So? Do we rush it?''

(Me) ''Let's do it.''

We jumped out of our hiding place and attacked. The guy jumped into a tree and ran along branches, swinging and jumping like a pro. Cupa threw a TNT block at the trees, but the guy just jumped out of the way.

(?) ''I've got no fight with you. Just leave me alone.'' This guy had an unusually high and prim, yet silky voice.

(Yaebi) ''Not till you answer what we have to say.''

(?) ''You'll have to catch me first.''

(Cindy) ''That we can do.''

The guy jumped with perfect acrobatic performance into a lighter area.

(Yaebi) ''I'll go after him.''

Before we could stop him, he ran off.

YAEBI'S POV

I am going to make my stand here and now. Whoever this person is, he knows something about the Spiders. And that means he can help shed some light on the attack on Gravestone City. I heard that prim, silky voice again.

(?) ''Do you ever just give up?''

(Me) ''Listen, I'm not here to kill you. I just want information. What do you know about the Spiders?''

(?) ''Like I would tell you. Just leave me alone.''

I sat a block of glowstone down, and the place lit up. I could make out a shadow running through the trees. Then I noticed the person was about to step on a weak branch.

(Me) ''Stop! That branch can't hold your weight!.''

(?) ''Making fun of me now? I'll show you not to mess with me!'

He stepped right onto the branch, and it broke. He would have died if hadn't caught him. I landed flat on my back and the guy landed on top of me. I opened my eyes to the shock of my life. This guy wasn't a guy at all. It was a girl. The complete and total most beautiful girl my eyes had ever seen. She was struggling, but stopped after looking into my eyes. Emerald green met ruby red as we stared at each other.

(Me) ''H-h-hi.''

(?) ''Yeah, h-hi.''

We both stood up. Well, I did, but the girl had hurt her ankle in the fall. I looked her up and down. She had pale skin and thigh length, bright purple hair, tied back in a massive ponytail that looked almost like a snake. The front of her hair was combed into the shape of fangs, which curled over her cheeks a little. She was wearing a black hairband with red jewels on it, a cute low-cut top with black stripes on the tops and bottoms of her sleeves, black shorts and stockings that had the same pattern as her sleeves, and uncomforable looking shoes. She looked up at me and spoke. Her voice was smaller than before, but was nonetheless as silky.

(Hottie) ''Please don't hurt me. I didn't mean any of that.'' She was blushing.

(Me) ''I won't. I just wanted to know what you have to do with the Spiders.''

(Hottie) ''I can't tell you until I know I can trust you. It's pretty big.''

(Me) ''C'mon, I'll take you to our camp, I'll explain everything to my 'll be okay.''

(Hottie) ''I can't walk.''

(Me) ''Then I'll just have to carry you.''

I picked her up gently. I really didn't know my own strength. I was always really quite weak, and here I was, carrying the girl of my dreams with ease. Must just be adrenalin.

BACK AT THE CAMP

(Cupa) ''What were you thinking? She's a menace!''

(Me) ''She was trying to defend herself! You'd do that too!''

(Andr) ''It's no use fighting. Maybe she can help us.''

(Me) ''She knows something, but she won't tell us unless she can trust us.''

(Cindy) ''Guys, have you noticed something about her?''

(Me) ''What do you mean, Cindy?''

(Cindy) ''Well, the fact that she's over by the crate of stuff doing Notch knows what.''

We all ran over to the crate, and saw the girl pull out a wrench and start taking things apart. She eventually made a crutch out of rubber and titanium, and limped over to the tent.

(Me) ''Well, she never fails to surprise me. I'm going to look for food, you guys watch her, okay?''

(Andr) ''Okay.''

CINDY'S POV

(Me) ''So, you got a name? I'm Cindy Esquelita. The Cindy Esquelita. Will you tell me yours?''

(Girl) ''Shut it Pigtails, before I eat you.''

(Me) ''Wow, she's a bitch.''

(Andr) ''You're just not doing it right. We're friends. We're trying to stop an evil dragon girl from destroying Minecraftia.''

Suddenly, the girl seemed interested.

(Girl) ''Did you say...dragon girl?''

(Steve) ''You want more information? If you could tell us what we want to know, we'll tell you what you want to know.''

(Girl) ''Well, I'll give you some info, but if you want to know the big part, you gotta figure it out.'' She smiled, and showed off two dangerous looking fangs.

(Girl) ''My name is Stephanie, now you have to guess what mob species I am.''

(Steve) ''Finally, a really cool name. Are you an Enderman?''

(Andr) ''Actually, Steve, it's just Ender now, because of the war on sexism.''

(Stephanie) ''Huh, you're not that dumb after all. But you're still wrong, I'm not an Ender.''

(Cupa) ''You really don't look like any mob species I've ever met.''

(Stephanie) ''That's cause there aren't many of us around. We're pretty rare. Some of us may be dumb enough to think we're...extinct.''

(Me) ''Oh, my fucking Notch, it all fits! The way she looks, how she built that crutch so expertly...''

(Cupa) ''She's...''

(Andr) ''A...''

(Steve) ''Spider.''

(Stephanie) *sigh* ''Now you know my secret, so tell me what you're doing here.''

(Steve) ''We're trying to cross the Outlands to get to the Ender Kingdom before the Ender Dragon girl, or Valerie, as she likes to be known, destroys it.''

(Stephanie) ''Looks like you're hearts are in the right place. I'll lead you to my base, there you can get ready if you need to fight.''

Just then, Yaebi came back with carrots, potatoes, and against his vegetarian nature, pork, beef and chicken.

He looked at Stephanie and smiled. She smiled back.

(Me) *whispering* ''Have you seen this? It's hilarious, yet adorable, When it's just us girls and Steve, Stephanie's really bitchy. But put Yaebi in the room, and, well...''

We all watched carefully as Yaebi gave Stephanie some food, which she ate very quickly.

(Stephanie) ''Oh, I never introduced myself. I'm Stephanie.''

(Yaebi) ''I wish I had an awesome name like yours, Stephanie. But I'm stuck with Yaebi. What does that even mean?''

(Andr) ''Stephanie agreed to take us to her base tomorrow.''

(Yaebi) ''That's pretty awesome right there.''

(Stephanie) *blushing* ''It's nothing anyone else wouldn't do.''

(Me) ''Well, I think we should all go to sleep now.'' I threw an extra sleeping bag to Stephanie.

(Me) ''There's not much room for six people, but there's a little bit of space next to Yaebi's corner. You okay with sleeping there?''

(Stephanie) ''No problem at all.''

After a little bit of rearranging, we all fell asleep under the night sky.

LOCATION END DIMENSION, EXACT...OKAY LETS JUST CALL THIS PLACE 'BASE E'.

TIME: I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHY I WAS MEASURING TIME HERE, SINCE CLOCKS DON'T EVEN WORK IN THE END.

Willow looked through the Dimension Window, and saw the whole fiasco with Stephanie. She was genuinely worried. Just a little bit, though.

(Willow) ''Shit. Val, we got a big problem.''

(Valerie) ''What is it... Oh shit, there's one of them left? I thought Father's army wiped them all out!''

(Willow) ''Obviously one of them got away, thanks to you.''

(Valerie) ''Why are you always blaming me?''

(Willow) ''They have a huge advantage now. We have to be careful. Very, very careful...''


	12. Chapter 12: Stephanie's Base

CINDY'S POV

In the morning, we set off, following Stephanie to her home. She had insisted that we bring the crate of supplies, for reasons she said were very important. We were pretty far away, so we stoppped to rest after a few hours. Stephanie told us about how she had survived the extinction of her species.

(Stephanie) ''I didn't notice much, but what I saw I'll never, ever forget. Just...so much destruction...fire...death...all I wanted to do was run. And of course, save my...ow, my foot.''

(Cupa) ''Oh, is it from that fall?''  
(Stephanie) ''No, my foot's been hurting for a while now.'' She took off her big, brown boots. They looked really uncomfortable.

(Me) ''Oh, it's cause of your shoes! I can help there!''

I went over to my big box, and pulled out a pair of black buckle shoes.

(Me) ''Here, try these on. Theyre too small for me, so it's lucky I brought them by accident.''

Stephanie put the shoes on, and instantly took a liking to them.

(Stephanie) ''Wow, these are really nice! Maybe you're not so bad after all.''

(Me) ''So we can be friends?''

(Stephanie) ''Maybe.''

When we finally reached Stephanie's base, Yaebi asked for something to protect him from the sun, as he said he burned quite easily. Steve was going on about how zombies used to catch fire in his day, and Cupa and Andr were looking around. We were in a mesa biome, with red, rocky cliffs as far as the eye could see. Stephanie looked around, then dug up a couple of rocks and called us over.

(Stephanie) ''Yo, guys! Entrance is here!''

(Steve) ''Secret entrance? Cool!''

(Cupa) ''This is pretty neat...''

Inside was a network of underground tunnels lined and decorated expertly. I guess Stephanie had a lot of time to get it right. There were large rooms with balconys, storage spaces, computers and machines. Lots of machines. Apparently Stephanie really only cared about the electronic tech, as she didn't have any mechanical types of machines.

(Stephanie) ''It took years to dig out all these tunnels, so it was a good thing I could work with power tools at a very young age. Oh, here's one of my favourite places in this base.''

We were in a wide, dark corridor with paintings on the walls. They had individual lighting, and fancy frames. They were all portraits of people.

(Stephanie) ''These paintings are of my ancestors. See that one? That's my great-great-great-great... yeah, there's enough greats here to go back eleven centuries...grandmother, Arieta Spyderr.''

(Andr) ''You mean, you're a descendant of Ari Spyderr? The first queen of spider civilisation?''

(Stephanie) ''Yep, you know her story?''

(Cupa) ''Everyone does! Spiders lived in small settlements, advancing in technology, but not in order...''

(Yaebi) ''Until a young spider named Ari Spyderr fell in love with a Skeleton prince, who rejected her love in the most unchivalrous ways...''

(Andr) ''She was so angry that she raised an army, and took over a huge amount of Skeleton land, which became the Spider Kingdom.''

(Stephanie) ''Wow, I didn't know she was that well known. Anyway, over here are some more of my family. That's Mindy Spyderr, she laid the foundation for the capital of the Spider Kingdom, that's Joleyne Spyderr, thats Websy Spyderr... I could go on about my family for ages, but where's the fun in that? You guys look tired, there's some extra rooms in the east wing, you could probably find them. I've got some work to do with all that stuff from that crate.''

LATER...

YAEBI'S POV

I met up with Stephanie later in the day, then she was tinkering with a control panel. We talked for a while, then I followed her up into the forest.

(Me) ''Anyway, a while ago you were talking about how you wanted to save something when you escaped the extinction. I just wondered...''

(Stephanie) ''That's what I'm building this to find. And it's not a something, it's a someone. My sister, to be exact.''

(Yaebi) ''Oh, my Notch. You have a sister?''

(Stephanie) ''Yeah, and I miss her so much. She's been missing, but this, this can find her.''

She pushed a button, and a giant satellite dish appeared on a screen. It was massive, and it was painted to camoflage itself against the red rock biome. Stephanie started it up, and it sent signals to another monitor. Suddenly, it ground to a halt and, without warning, shorted out. Large chunks of metal broke off the dish and wrecked it forever. Stephanie just sat there, and started to cry. I comforted her.

(Stephanie) ''Why didn't it work? It took me years to build it! I'll never find her now...''

Just then, I noticed one of the possible locations the dish had singled out. I just knew that had to be it.

(Me) ''Stephanie Spyderr, I will get your sister back if it kills me.'' With that, I left the room, and went on my own adventure...

Hope you like this chapter and as always, fav and comment, I love hearing feedback! Goldie, out!


	13. Chapter 13: Mineshafts and Silvers

LOCATION: UNDERGROUND

TIME: 3 DAYS AGO

VANESSA'S POV

It was about 9 in the morning when the earthquake struck. Then again, I could be wrong. I cant really tell the time exactly ever since I moved underground into this mineshaft, and I swear my ability to has been getting worse over time. But anyway, that's not the point. The point is I felt a huge earthquake today. They are getting bigger and bigger, but I don't know why. I went down a tunnel, and washed my hair in an aquifer. I changed out of my pyjamas into my normal clothes, a navy blue top, a darker navy miniskirt, and a pair of heavy cargo boots. I tied my hair back into my usual style, two spiky pigtails, and headed down to inspect the damage. Three or four tunnels had collapsed, but I never used them anyway. I walked away from the piles of gravel the tunnels now were and went to the minecart area of the mineshaft. I've been down underground in a maze of tunnels for years now, and I really have nothing much to do. I took out a steel pick, and hit it against the wall until I found some iron. I took it back to my furnace room, and smelted it into iron, then put some into my Blast Furnace, and turned it into steel. The remaining iron ingots I had, I crafted into an Iron Hull, and put it beside a Cart Assembler. It's hard running Railcraft and Steve's Carts, but hey, I've got to do something with my life. Then, when I was walking back to the tunnel I sleep in, I noticed something that wasn't there before. A block of stone bricks. Funny, I never put stone bricks on anything. I noticed there was gravel around it, so I dug it out a bit. There were more bricks around it, some were cracked, and some were covered in moss. I had to think, do I dare to break it open and see what was in there? I remembered what my sister told me, to take care of myself. I am, after all, the last cave spider. I don't know what happened to them beyond what Stephanie told me, but I'll know everything one day… I decided to check if it was safe, and maybe build something I could get out with if it wasn't. After doing so, I broke a hole with my pick and jumped down into the dark. I could see tunnels lined with stone bricks, with iron doors and buttons leading off into different directions. Then I heard a noise, like someone talking. I jumped back into my mineshaft and hid. After a little while, the sound disappeared and I wondered. Has this place been here the whole time? Maybe the earthquake pushed a few tunnels of this place and my mineshaft together? Maybe there's more places where whatever was down there can get into here… I decided to investigate, and jumped into the tunnel again. There was nothing here, so I went further and further down into the structure. It was a real maze, with rooms that split off into more tunnels, among other things. I saw a fountain, a library, and a prison cell. By now, I was lost. I turned down another corridor, and got the fright of a lifetime. There was a room with small lava pools to the side, and had stairs leading to a ring of end stone-like material. It looked broken. But what really made me nervous was the young girl sleeping on the top of the stairs. She seemed to be wearing a large silver dress and a silver tube top, it made me wonder why such a mob would ever wear that. Her hair was short and silver, and she wore a hat that looked like an insect. I instinctively tried to tiptoe out of the room, but my heavy boots made such a huge noise that the girl did indeed wake up. I ran out of the room before she could see me, but quickly got lost. I just kept running and running until I ran around a corner, and ploughed straight into the girl I had seen before.

(Me) "Ahh! Don't hurt me, I was just lost!''

(Silver Girl) ''I wont, but what the Nether are you doing in my Stronghold?''

(Me) ''Stronghold?''

(Silver Girl) ''Yes, that's what this place is. And how did you get in here? There's no entrances or exits here!''

(Me) ''There is now, thanks to that earthquake. I never introduced myself, my name is Vanessa, and apparently, I'm your neighbour.''

(Silver Girl) ''Well, Vanessa, I'm Shara, the last silverfish here.''

(Me) "Here? What do you mean? Aren't there more of you?''

(Shara) ''Well, yes, but they're all gone now, and they left me behind…''

(Me) ''Notch, it must have been terrible living here all by yourself.''

(Shara) ''Oh, I'm not alone. I have my pet bees!''

(Me) "Bees? This is the weirdest day ever…''

I took Shara to my mineshaft, and she was astounded at how they had lived side-by-side for so long, yet never met until now. We talked and talked, and soon became friends. I taught her about Railcraft, and she taught me about Extrabees, the mod in which her family had studied. There was a lot of work to do, and with two people, this seemed easier. And much, much, more fun. For the next few days we just did what we normally did, but we now sleep in the same room, and sometimes we liked to talk about our families. Then, a mysterious visitor came, and our lives turned even crazier…

Authors note:

Sorry again for the lack of uploads, I will try my best to get this story up for you. I am not ever cancelling or stopping, so don't worry

-Goldie :)


	14. Chapter 14: The Journey

STEPHANIE'S POV

I can't believe he's actually doing this. He's actually going off to look for Vanessa. He's stubborn, ignorant, and really cute. Steve came back about a day later; he had offered to escort Yaebi through the most dangerous part of his 'journey'.

(Steve) ''Well, Yaebi's off. I hope he can survive out there, its hard to imagine what eight million years of evolution has done to this place.''

(Cupa) ''You did a great job, Steve.'' She then hugged him, and he nearly fainted.

(Me) ''Anyway, while we're bored, I'll show you what weapons I have lying around this place, I have a feeling we're going to need them if we want to fight whatever downed that bridge in Gravestone.''

(Cupa) ''He heh, actually that was me…''

(Me) ''So why are we fighting then?''

(Steve) ''Cause there is a threat. Cupa blew up that bridge to save our lives, not to mention all the zombies, from armies of monsters. And the one who's leading these armies of monsters? Valerie the Ender Dragon girl. She is pure evil.''

(Andr) ''She can't be doing this alone. There are others, I just know it.''

(Me) ''I know how to make MFFS force field systems, so maybe we can capture her, and she'll sing like a note block.''

(Cindy) ''It won't be that easy.'' We didn't notice her in the back, tightening her longbow.

(Me) ''That reminds me, Cindy, I have something for you.''

(Cindy) ''I get gifts all the time, I'm no longer surprised by them.''

(Me) ''I have a feeling you're going to like this one.''

I handed her a small metal cylinder. She didn't seem too excited, but when I told her to press the button, she like what she saw. The cylinder folded out into a bow shape, with a spark of electricity as the bowstring.

(Cindy) ''What is this beautiful thing? It's nearly as pretty as me!''

(Me) ''An Electric Bow, Never runs out of durability, and much more powerful than a real bow. I made it to say thanks for the shoes.''

(Cindy) ''I love it. I just love it.''

YAEBI'S POV

Wow, I'm so tired. I've been out here in the wilderness for three days now, and still no sign of the place I saw in the picture. Notch, I'm so hungry. Suddenly I fell into a hole and hit the ground hard. I nearly blacked out, but fought the pain and walked over to a light in the shadows. I peered out. I was in a series of underground tunnels, not unlike Stephanie's, but these were much smaller, and held up with wooden supports. Just then I was pulled back and hit the wall. Someone was attacking me. I managed to turn around to see who it was. I saw a young girl with purple hair and eyes that looked just like Stephanie's. This girl was wearing a cobalt blue top and a dark navy miniskirt. She turned me around and started to talk.

''You should never have messed with me or my sister. Now you will die.''

(Me) ''Wait! I can explain! I was looking for the sister of Stephanie Spyderr!''

''Wait, that's me! I'm Vanessa Spyderr!'' I heard her say.

(Me) ''Well in that case, Can you come with me? I can reunite you with her.''

(Vanessa) ''How can I trust you? Maybe Shara knows.''

An even younger girl appeared behind Vanessa. She had short hair and a large dress, and seemed even more confused that me.

(Shara) ''No, I don't know. Maybe we can trust him, but it's kind of risky.''

(Vanessa) ''Yeah, well, I like to take risks. We're in. Just get us out of here and we'll see what you got.''

(Me) ''I don't know how to get out.''

(Vanessa) ''Well, you might be trapped down here forever if you can't figure it out.''

That was news I was just dying to hear…


	15. Chapter 15: The City of the Slimes

SHARA'S POV

Two hours later, we started to map out the various tunnels of Vanessa's mineshaft and my stronghold to see if there were any secret exits or at least something we had missed. Vanessa was considering building a tunnel bore to create some new tunnels, but when Yaebi pointed out that she could have used one to dig her way out a long time ago, she suddenly changed her mind. I noticed a small escape tunnel that was south of my Ender Portal room, and that was the first place we checked out.

(Me) ''The tunnel should be straight ahead. I wonder why I never found it before.''

(Vanessa) ''Living in a maze like this, it's easy to overlook certain things. I've had that problem before, walking down corridors that look familiar, but lead nowhere.''

After following the passageway for about 15 minutes, we came into a large sprawling cave system. Then we heard a voice coming from one of the smaller tunnels leading deep underground. It was so fascinating that as we ran to see what it was, we didn't see all the diamond, emerald, gold and other valuable ores embedded in the cave walls. The voice became two, and the two became many. At the end of the tunnel the sight we saw blew our minds…

CUPA'S POV

Dude, this is awesome. Stephanie gave us each an awesome weapon to get ready for the fight that we had planned. Andr got a portal gun, Cindy had her electric bow, Steve was given a powerful titanium sword, I really didn't get what I expected, but then Steve had a really cool idea.

(Steve) ''Backdates are easy to make, otherwise lazy old Valerie wouldn't have gone to the trouble. Once we have one, we backdate that Equivalence Exchange mod to when it was so immensely over powered. Or so I've heard.''

(Stephanie) ''Yeah, that was when the mods first started to install into Minecraftia, and resulted in the first modpack, Tekkit. EE2 was so powerful that it was made into one of the most useless mods ever to be in a modpack, so no one could get to it's power.

(Andr) ''I'm helping Steph out with most of the game code stuff, but even I'm getting confused by all this!''

(Stephanie) ''In the meantime, why don't you get some sleep? It must have been ages since you've slept a full night. Bedrooms are down the hall, third door to the right.''

Andr tried used her new portal gun and beat us all there, Steve got there next, and then me, then Cindy, who didn't really care that she was the last one there. Celebrities have other things on their minds.

YAEBI'S POV

We entered a massive cave, where some kind of mob kingdom seemed to have populated. There were small pathways weaving in between stalls, and large black chimney things reached into the cave's ceiling and beyond. The most remarkable thing however was what the citizens of this kingdom were made of, a sort of lime green semi solid jelly stuff. Vanessa was the first to catch on.

(Vanessa) ''I get it now! This is the City of the Slimes!''

(Shara) 'The city of the what now?''

(Vanessa) ''My dad used to talk about this place all the time. The slimes are the greatest weapon and tool forgers in Minecraftia, ever since the discovered Tinkers Construct. They can make any tool for any job.''

Just then we heard talking, which seemed to be directed at us. I turned around and saw a teenage slime girl wearing a green dress and a green hat sitting behind us. She said her name was Crystal, and wanted to know why we here. I explained how I was looking for Vanessa, and found Shara as well. I asked Crystal if there was a way out, she said there was, but not many people can get to it, that's why slimes stay down in the city. Crystal invited us to stay at her place for the night, and tomorrow she would show us the way out.


	16. Chapter 16: The First Stand

YAEBI'S POV

Wow, the City of the Slimes sure is a busy place for an underground cave system. I had some industrial credits lying around in my pack, so I let Vanessa and Shara off to buy something, while Crystal told me about the city.

''This place used to be a huge hub for tool and weapon trading.'' she told me. ''Then one day, the people just…stopped coming. Nobody knows why, we had a lot of rare stuff to offer. Do you know how hard it is to get a silk touch pick with five bookshelves? They did, so they would always come here to get what they needed. I just wish I could have helped…Oh look, here's my house.''

By house, she must have meant shack made of junk. There were weird obsidian, iron, gold and lapis bricks built into the walls, the rest was made out of scorched black stone and completely clear glass. In the centre was an enormous black chimney rising into the sky, joining others equally as high from other houses. We were about to go inside when Vanessa and Shara came back with what they had bought. Vanessa had bought an alumite dagger, while Shara had gotten a silk touch shovel made of what she said was cobalt. We all followed Crystal inside and introduced us to her family, an older and younger sister of hers. They both looked like an older and younger version of Crystal, but had their own uniqueness. The older slime, Gelli, always seemed calm and caring, while the little slime, Sonny, was cute yet intriguing. After Crystal explained how to use Tinkers Construct, Gelli showed me the large thing in the middle of the room, their smeltery. After a few hours of explaining how it worked, I became rather interested in Tinkers. The next morning, we began to set off back home to reunite Stephanie and Vanessa. I hope she and the others are getting along well…

LOCATION: BASE E

TIME: 6:45 PM

Valerie couldn't take it anymore. She had to go and attack the spider girl's base. She could kill everyone there easily. Herobrine, though, said she mustn't. He had a feeling it was not going to end well. Willow didn't say anything, she was too busy with some blocks of obsidian, for a reason none of them could explain. ''It's a valuable investment.'' she had said. But so far, Valerie just didn't know. She really wanted to go and kill them. So, she jumped through the warp portal when no one was watching, and landed right outside the mesa biome. This would be quick and simple, or so she thought…

CINDY'S POV

I like this bow. But not nearly as much as I like Stephanie's laser. We were training in the range when she first brought it out. It was black with a red tip and a red sight, and it looks badass. I asked Steph if I could have one of those, but she just told me I had to stick with my new bow. Typical teenage arthropod girl. Oh well, I still enjoy this cool electric bow, as she calls it. Cupa seems to be worried about her; she says she hasn't been very happy recently. I hope she'll be okay… Just then Cupa walked up to Stephanie and asked her something I couldn't quite hear. Steph replied that she was okay, just a little unhappy, and walked up to the shooting ranges smallest target. She fired the laser, and the target exploded into flames.

''Oh yeah, blowing stuff up always makes me feel better.'' she said, and walked off. Cupa followed her, and I snuck around, trying to hear their conversation. They were in the room where Stephanie had shown us her ancestors, and right now she was looking at another picture she had not mentioned. The painting was of a pretty young woman, who Stephanie seemed to resemble. Cupa looked up at the woman.

''Who's that?'' she asked. ''That's Silk Spyderr, the relative that changed my life the most.'' Stephanie answered

''And in what way would that be?'' Cupa asked again.

''She was my mother.''

Cupa gasped a little bit. I was astonished.

''She wasn't one of the casualties in the… incident, she died shortly after Vanessa was born. I'm sorry, I just can't go on…'' A few tears ran down her face. Cupa put her arm around her and said something I couldn't hear. Then, suddenly, a huge crash ripped a huge hole in the mountain.

''Hello, girls.'' said Valerie, appearing through the hole. She was carrying a massive, weird looking machine on her back while flying, and I had no idea what it was, but it definitely looked menacing.

''Shit! My energetic electron gun!'' Stephanie shouted, as everyone came running into the room, and then dived out again.

''This place is a dump.'' Valerie was saying. ''I'm probably doing you a favour here.'' as she tore more of the base apart. She had such unbelievable strength, and she can fly? We are totally screwed. Cupa threw explosives at Valerie, but she just shrugged them off. Andr tried to shoot portals at her, but she couldn't keep up. Stephanie was telling Steve to do something about the power, and when he said he didn't understand, she simplified it to: ''Go pull that lever over there.'' Meanwhile, she ripped a cover off and messed around with wires, started stockpiling glowing crystals, and building a machine. Suddenly, Valerie noticed Stephanie and flew in her direction.

''I'll take care of you now, like I should have done all that time ago!'' she screamed as the prepared to ram her. At the last spare second, she switched on her machine, and Valerie ploughed straight into a wall of light.'' She got up to find she was stuck in a cube, a forcefield, as Steph explained it. We all cheered, at least those who are still conscious. Valerie was screaming and pounding against the sides of the forcefield, so we just pushed it into a still structurally sound room.

''Tomorrow we'll interrogate her, find out why she's been staling all weird stuff.'' Andr told us. We all had our own questions we wanted answering, none more so than Stephanie…


End file.
